


Eclipse

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 不安感這件事與朴珍榮無關，因為他一直是相對安定的人。





	Eclipse

0.

不安感這件事與朴珍榮無關，因為他一直是相對安定的人。

1.

林在範確認了最後一次歌詞分配，他坐在柔軟的沙發上有些走神，聽見聲響時抬起頭。朴珍榮正好跨了進來，看到他的瞬間露出了笑容。

「哥這麼早就到了？」朴珍榮一邊脫下牛仔外套，亞麻色襯衫底下還有一件打底。

大概是還沒完全開嗓，聽起來比平時說話還要低沉了幾分。林在範點點頭，說剛剛跟錄音團隊討論了一下。朴珍榮順手就接過他遞過來的的瓶裝水，不經意地側著頭問：「哥睡得還好嗎？」

「......還好。」林在範愣了愣，朴珍榮的手指就拂過他的下眼瞼。他下意識想躲，又慢了一拍，指尖擦過脆弱的皮膚比他的溫度要再高上一些。朴珍榮沒有在意他的走神，盯著他說：「黑眼圈很嚴重。」

還是他先彆扭地轉開視線，清了清嗓子說快看歌詞吧。

朴珍榮簡單開嗓了以後就進了小房間，林在範坐在聲樂指導旁邊，從透明的窗看向裡頭戴上耳機的人。

錄音室裡的朴珍榮最貼近他想起的模樣，低垂雙眼看著歌譜，像是不會被任何事情影響的專注神情。不曉得是在哪時注意到的，朴珍榮過於集中的時候會微微張開嘴唇，意識到的瞬間又會輕輕抿起。林在範安靜地等著他，在那頭的視線投過來時輕輕點頭。

「開始吧。」

朴珍榮曾經向他問了一首歌的part，那個部份給我就好，他記得朴珍榮是怎麼一派輕鬆地說，那是我的part，給我就行了。然而進錄音室時，卻又是很慎重地再三確認歌詞跟音準。那樣認真的表情在他喊了名字的時候一晃就消失。哥，朴珍榮會用一個音節回應，不給聲帶任何多餘負擔的喊法，輕飄飄地溢散。這樣的距離是最合適的，他在外頭，珍榮在錄音室裡。此時他能用絕對客觀的角度去看待裡頭的人，不帶有任何私心也不被影響——林在範是那麼以為的。但是朴珍榮知道，他像被短暫拋在腦後會惱火的貓，抬起頭來找尋他的視線，像冷不防的一爪。

「我想聽在範哥的意見。」

他的聲音透過介質傳來，他就又要重新定義一遍。

林在範想起去年夏天，彼時他和一個女孩子短暫交往過，在音樂節目後台碰見時他不動聲色，對方也沒踰矩地客套打了招呼，卻還是在轉身之後看見朴珍榮了然的眼神。

那是哥的朋友吧。

朴珍榮用不著痕跡的語式詢問，他愣了愣，不置可否地喔了一聲。那年他已搬出了宿舍，不再與成員們是一抬頭就相見的關係，然而朴珍榮總是看得懂他轉瞬浮起又消失的表情。

很久之後當他問起，朴珍榮只是搖著頭那樣說。

可是你又有什麼難懂的呢。

不，林在範想反駁，話又都像沒沖開的堅果粉卡在喉嚨。

你什麼都不懂。 

很多時候他不太明白朴珍榮的界線，他太過自制了，對越界的事情毫不考慮，卻又把某些懶散的毛病掀起來在他面前。朴珍榮很喜歡他，張揚飛舞的愛意，卻又可以真摯地看向他說，哥知道吧。

那對你來說是很容易的嗎？林在範想問，但他知道那是一個會造成傷痕的問題。這麼多年來他們培養出了默契，有話直說卻不揭開傷疤。事實上是他們都知道那裡有踩下去會痛的創口，卻又避之不談。對朴珍榮來說是顧慮，顧慮林在範的不敢，你看，他一直是那麼善解人意的個性。

因為不安感與珍榮這個人無關，他是暴風圈中最安定的存在。是他，林在範想，對一切都開始懷疑自傷的人是他自己才對。

2.

他從墜落的夢中驚醒，才發覺還在長途飛行的高空。醒來的方式不對，林在範焦躁地想，他應當要在自己的屋裡，貓兒會從黑暗中踩著無聲的腳步出現，跳上床時才陷下重量，然後用柔軟的腳印在他的肋骨踩出一陣避不了的疼痛。

過去幾年的生命中也有人這樣，一臉無辜地踩上來，當他說會痛，還要露出驚訝的表情。林在範晃晃腦袋，企圖趕走思緒亂流。他按了服務鈴低聲要了杯熱茶，特意放低了聲量，然而還是在昏暗的機艙裡看見靠窗座位投來的那雙眼睛。

「......哥醒了？」朴珍榮問。

「吵到你了？」他用氣音問。那人搖了搖頭，又將臉縮回頸枕之後視線曖昧的地方。

林在範把空服送來的熱茶抓在手裡，後知後覺地發現自己鬆了口氣。

珍榮說，你醒了，而不是怎麼了、沒事吧，光是選擇安撫與確認的話語都顧慮周全，然而實際察覺的時候林在範又對自己感到有些無語。就只是好像不該讓其他人來做這件事罷了，朴珍榮會那樣說，只為了減輕可能加在他身上那些不必要的負擔，然而他們都太了解彼此了。

最近他開始有意識地思考到底朴珍榮對待他的方式從哪個時期開始變得過於婉轉，思考過後繞了個彎才說的，而他之前都沒有知覺，光是那樣，就足以讓他覺得要被腳底下的不確實感給吞噬。事實上，他想，珍榮一直是個溫柔的人，分明是顧慮了，卻又把那些多餘的藏在月亮的背面。但是從前不是那樣的，在他們更年輕一點的時候，稜角經常碰撞，於是就被刺傷。那時的疼痛分明是惱人的，可是當一頭撞進棉花裡時，卻又會忍不住思考那究竟是怎麼樣的感覺。

被尖銳的話語刺傷、被踩上肋骨還故作無辜。

彷彿是上輩子的事了。

林在範忍不住鑽牛角尖，他知道那是一種毛病，但最近愈發控制不住去想。要是能把只跟自己有關的那些不安埋藏在更深的地方就好了，那麼就不會輕易被觸碰，還要佯作不知。他看向朴珍榮的側臉，那人把臉轉向了拉下的窗帘，再怎麼盯著也只能看見下顎的弧線。這些不著邊際的煩惱大抵也都在朴珍榮的四周好發，分明沒有那麼絕對，卻又都有關聯。林在範想告訴他，自己抱著一個秘密，不願打開的時空膠囊，埋進地底就可以忘記。

但朴珍榮不讓他忘記，就算什麼也沒說，只要他還站在他的身邊，他就會永遠藏在胸口。

出道以來他花了許多時間去釐清身為藝人的位置，近幾年他安靜下來的時間多了許多。早先他覺得這份職業是競速短跑，後來才發現自己參與的是馬拉松。比起急躁，他們必須維持穩定的呼吸與步調，考慮自己的體力與狀態；必要時，還要停下來休息。

比起剛出道時競競業業地去追趕許多責任與義務，他慢慢地學會該找到餘裕喘口氣，在踏出下一步前好好看清腳邊。他猜朴珍榮也是一樣，相較於其他成員，他們從同一個地方開始起跑已經來到第十一個年歲。說不上來是哪個時期開始他發現走在身邊的人已然脱去少年的模樣，當他有話要說，他發現朴珍榮已經可以準確地承接他所交付的一切事務，只是選擇性地會在某個瞬間展現與年紀不符的淘氣。

那是因為在哥面前。朴珍榮會理直氣壯地那樣說。

他們之間應當是絕對純度的互信關係，林在範不敢說，比起自己他交給朴珍榮的信任程度或許還要更高一些。他時常考慮那些理應無暇考慮的未來，從過去到現在，也曾小心翼翼地在海外巡迴時的飯店房間裡向已在另外一床躺平的人吐露這個問題。

未來嗎？朴珍榮說，明天的事情我今天怎麼會知道呢。說著竟有些笑意。

發現被耍的時候林在範卻一點也不惱火，只是在黑暗中露出只有自己可知的微笑。

但無論如何有一點是確信的，未來的我還是會站在哥的旁邊。朴珍榮平靜地說，語氣沒有一點懷疑，像是從開始就已經確認好的事情。

3.

朴珍榮在北美巡迴的某天晚上跑來他的房間，問著哥的行李有帶吧，拉麵，一邊用那種小偷貓得逞的笑意說：我就是知道。林在範沒有阻止他過於熟稔地敲敲他的行李箱，點了頭默許之後朴珍榮就拎出兩包泡麵，擅作主張地連他的份一起拆開。

「晚上沒吃嗎？」林在範問，朴珍榮搖頭。

「不是有那種就是想要吃泡麵的時候嗎？現在就是那種時候。」

「什麼啊，明明健身以後就不太吃宵夜了不是嗎。」

林在範用腳趾戳戳坐在地上研究熱水壺的人。那人抬起頭來，笑起來的眼睛在瀏海後面像是夜裡的霓虹招牌明晃晃的。他愣神了一秒，錯過了再開口的時機，索性讓他自己搗鼓，坐到桌前把手機的充電拔了下來，待朴珍榮把水煮開了才把兩碗麵端了過來。他從泡麵的煙氣裏頭注視著朴珍榮，不覺有些恍惚，那人就看了過來。

「哥還好嗎？」朴珍榮稀鬆平常地問，看得太久卻沒有要移開視線的意思。林在範想不出該怎麼搪塞，或說從哪開始，索性撓了撓耳後。

「沒什麼大不了的事，就是有些事情需要想想。」

「是這樣嗎。」

朴珍榮輕輕點頭。他們安靜地吃起了麵條，房間裡只有吸麵的簌簌聲時顯得更加空曠，他們應當時常是這樣子的，不去打擾侵踏對方的不願之處，然而他卻忘了上一次這種因著而來的不安感是因何而起。他放下了筷子，朴珍榮就抬起頭來，時機過於恰好。

又或者是經過計算。

「最近我時常覺得並不如想像中的了解哥。」朴珍榮過分泰然自若地說，像在說明天幾點要在飯廳集合。林在範有些啞然，不知道該如何反應的瞬間那人又抿了抿嘴。那是朴珍榮自己也不太知道的小習慣——當他下定決心的時候，總會那樣停頓一秒，像是某種儀式。

於是當朴珍榮抬起頭來看向他時，林在範想，他註定是要把什麼都給他的。

「有件事情哥要知道。」朴珍榮的眼睛十分篤定，他站起身來，不用幾步就能走到林在範的身前。「在哥這裡的時候，我就只是珍榮而已。」

直視變得居高臨下，林在範知道自己慌張了起來，只是咬住了面頰裡側的軟肉，努力不把情緒表現在臉上。即使朴珍榮都看得懂，就像他也那樣懂他。朴珍榮不易察覺地笑了，他說得很輕，但他確實聽見了那人的嘆息：這種出格的事好像還是要我來做才對。

很多事情都改變於短短的一秒之內，林在範想，確實是有些出格。

他閉上眼，熟悉的氣息就將他籠罩。

拉麵糊了。

4.

打歌期結束不久的某天他們去錄了節目，得花上整整一天的錄影好久沒做了，朴珍榮換上寬橫紋的囚衣，在錄影前懶洋洋地翻著對即興反應沒什麼幫助的腳本。說起來在他眼裡朴珍榮並不是不擅長於綜藝，只是慎重之虞就會有所遲疑。林在範並無懷疑在這方面他做過多少努力，才讓自己能在前輩演藝人的話語落下時能迅速接到正確的話題。以前的朴珍榮是更鬧騰一點的，他偶爾覺得自己有些失職，對於朴珍榮的成長與蛻變，他分明參與了全程卻沒好好地看照著。但當他試圖傾訴內疚，朴珍榮只會露出訝異的表情，隨即有些莞爾。

那是因為哥有很多其他事要心煩，我只能學著自己成長。

那人似笑非笑，明明是安慰的話語，他卻聽出一絲較真在裡頭。錄影途中朴珍榮並不常待在他的身旁，反倒是跟著前輩們坐在地上隨意聊天。聊到興致處就爆出笑聲，他回過頭去看，就對上了笑吟吟的眼神。錄影結束過後他問朴珍榮覺得怎麼樣，那人抬起頭來，疲倦但有笑意地說：沒想到過了這麼多年之後還能看到哥沒見過的一面。

林在範反應不過來，在幾乎以為要放掉這個話題的時候才小聲地說：那是在你們面前都太放鬆了。

他們待在一起太久了，與朴珍榮認識已經來到第十一個年頭。

早先林在範覺得他們之間是很不相同的，朴珍榮擁有他所沒有的那些特質，從仍然是柔軟的少年時期開始蘊藏著一股安穩的力量，卻也會在他所無法理解之處懊惱可惜。他們並不是一拍即合，中間經歷許多磨合與忍讓，花費了許多時間和理解，成為了現在的模樣。幾年前開始有許多人卻說他們很相似，表情和氛圍種種，他聽了只是一笑而過，珍榮卻會細細究來那些難以用言語整合的細處。是這樣嗎，他忍不住嘟囔，珍榮卻一臉好笑。

表現出來的某些部分如此相似，內裡卻又相當不同。他待要回想，卻又作罷。

他們都是沒有退路而成了今天的模樣。

他一夜沒睡好，在臨近清晨的時候才淺淺地昏沉入睡。朴珍榮的親吻停在了嘴角，林在範想，這解釋了很多他未曾細思過的事。他想抬起手來觸碰他不安的脖頸，最後還是沒有那樣做。他任朴珍榮在幾個呼吸之後回到安全距離之外，安靜地伸手整理他絮亂的髮絲。林在範抓住他的手臂，珍榮啊，他最近覺得吐出這個名字都像是嘆息，然而對方只是安靜地搖頭。

如果為難的話，哥就當沒發生過。朴珍榮說著的模樣太過認真，他險些都要忘記那是幾年下來的演技訓練才能做到如此徹底的控制表情。然而條件反射不會說謊，他撈住他的肘，那人在瞬間頓了頓，卻不願回過頭來。

給我一點時間，林在範說，你得讓我想想。

朴珍榮說好。

第二天早晨在飯店大廳打了照面。像是平常那樣珍榮靠過來，停在肩膀不會相碰的距離。「早上吃過了嗎，哥？」那人用早晨略低的嗓音問著，他愣了愣，含糊地點頭。朴珍榮瞅了他一眼，從鼻間哼出很輕微的笑意。

「哥偶爾會這樣，什麼都寫在臉上。」

「是嗎？」

「太放鬆了，」說完又歪過頭來補充：「是好的意思。」

5.

近幾年來他習慣了夜間的長程飛行，似乎比在家裡的睡眠時間還要長上一些。從年初開始就馬不停蹄地飛往各處，因為各種事由，與各樣的人。幾年前他覺得自己像塊海綿，可以無盡地吸收那些新的事物，然而待及輸出的時候才發現遠遠不夠，於是愈發渴求。不太確定抓在手裡的是否踏實，也無法盡信他人的評價，他將那些充滿晃蕩的不安全感寫進歌詞裡頭，卻忘了不適合朴珍榮來唱。

那人故作埋怨地在直播上說某首歌沒讓他唱多少的時候，林在範才像被打在後腦勺那樣恍然察覺。

回到韓國之後馬上又投入了巡迴的交叉排練，他在疲倦感到達臨界時領悟到了一些事情，那就是自己長久以來忽略的東西會反饋到身上來，無論是身體發出的訊號或者情緒上的需求皆是。夜晚他平躺在久違的床上，臥室門沒有完全關起，因為貓要進出。貓會在深夜裡跳上床鋪，在他熟睡的時候鑽進被裡，被翻身壓到了就輕咬他的手腕。他不那麼淺眠，近來連鬧鐘都很難喚醒。你需要一個假期，朴珍榮會用瞭然的眼神看著他說。他並不否認，肉體的苦痛與心靈難以完全分割，他需要長足的休息以彌補肉體所需的平復，然而現實卻是得繃緊神經。他躺在不完全的黑暗當中，半睡半醒間比較容易得到一個清晰的答案，卻又會在隔日怎麼也想不起來。

這樣卸盡全身的力氣才得以換求的平穩日常究竟可以延續到什麼時候呢？

他在鏡頭底迎上那雙眼睛，朴珍榮不加矯飾地看向他，比起耐性，更像是平靜地等候一個他們都已知曉的答案。

I think I love you.

把I think拿掉。

應該要更直接了當一些。

清晨他放棄了睡眠，到工作室去把在海外時暫存手機的錄音整理出來，幾小時之後一起工作的哥來了，在旁邊看了一陣忽然有感而發：「在範最近的曲子感覺跟之前不太一樣了。」

「啊，是嗎？」他茫然地抬頭。

「之前像是一直困在煩惱裡頭的樣子，現在像是終於從迷宮裡走出來的感覺。」

他想了想，說大概是因為夏天要過完了。

收件匣裡躺著一封郵件，朴珍榮寄了一首demo給他，在檔名的最後壓了底線3。這是之前想要收在三輯的歌，朴珍榮在信件裡寫道。他用上了過去式，主語不明的三輯，但是他們都知道怎麼去理解訊息裡頭的含義。他在碰面的時候問起，朴珍榮說啊，因為三輯可能是很久之後的事了，五年以後、十年以後，脫離了20代以後的事情，朴珍榮撥著蓋住雙眼的頭髮，露出飽滿的額頭。

可是這是現在的歌，是現在的我。

上一次以JJ的名義活動的時候朴珍榮曾經在問答裡太過真摯地說：變成哥的話，我想知道經過這些年歲的哥的身體，用這樣的身體活著是什麼感覺。那些都像是昨日，過於鮮明地存在他的記憶裡；彼時他還有所遲疑，現在卻太昭然若揭。在機場分別時林在範抓住他的手，幾經思索還是問出，但是你想從我這裡得到怎麼樣的答案呢？朴珍榮沒有避開視線，他有時會忘記朴珍榮是要經過不斷反覆思索才會在空格裡填下答案的個性，所以當他深深吸了口氣，就代表已經準備好要到最後了。

朴珍榮說，我想要完全誠實地出現在哥的眼裡。

6.

接近午夜的時候收到朴珍榮的訊息。

哥要出來嗎，我在附近。隔了幾秒螢幕又亮起，我開車了，去工作室接你。

林在範在20分鐘後出了大樓，乳白色的房車慢慢滑進車道，車窗降下來就能看見熟悉的笑意。他上了副駕駛座，還來不及扣上安全帶朴珍榮就幫著他把座椅調了個舒適的距離，才輕輕踩下油門。

「姊姊的車，我用平常的乖巧點數換來的使用權。」朴珍榮在他開口前搶先回答。「不過好像應該租車更好的。」

這樣才不會每次搭姊姊的車就想到你，那人有些故意地半瞇起眼，害他忍不住咳了兩聲。朴珍榮笑了下，在還未完全安靜下來之前打開廣播電台，薩克斯風的樂聲在深夜裡揚起，他聽了一會才察覺是爵士節目。

「要去哪？」他忍不住問。朴珍榮想了想，也偏過頭問：「哥有什麼想法嗎？本來就是想去哥想要去的地方。」

那去江陵吧，他說，去看海。

朴珍榮伸手設定了導航，在幾個轉彎之後駛離了市區。少了霓虹招牌的照明之下，車裡的光源剩下路邊的LED燈，Billie Holiday唱著For heaven's sake let's fall in love，朴珍榮就以一種隨時要跟著音樂哼出旋律的鬆散狀態用指尖點著方向盤。林在範從副駕駛座向窗外看，要開窗嗎？朴珍榮問，他說不，昨晚沒睡多少，不宜吹風。

「那睡一下吧，看得到海的時候會叫哥的。」

林在範依言閉上眼睛。在暗夜中的車子裡，調低的爵士旋律，有種被關在水族箱裡的錯覺。在水裡的話聽見的聲音也會變得模糊，他喃喃地說。啊，真的嗎，朴珍榮輕聲回應，像是在春天的傍晚降雨，穿過樹葉打在傘面的聲音。

「我想要對你完全誠實。」林在範說。

珍榮啊，他試著喊那個名字，仰躺著的時候聽起來有些彆扭。朴珍榮應了一聲，他睜開眼，只看得到下顎連接耳際的弧度。他在燈光明滅下注視著朴珍榮的側臉，怎麼了，朴珍榮在一陣沉默後問。

他應聲時很溫柔，就像每一次有人喊他的時候。

他說，我們下次租車來吧。

7.

林在範睜開眼時外頭已經是魚肚白了，朴珍榮把車停在空地，靠在引擎蓋上看著不遠的海平面。他下車走到朴珍榮的身邊，朴珍榮轉過頭來看他，眼角流露著暖意。

「感覺隔天會腰酸背痛。」

「怎麼會，都搭長途飛機習慣了。」

「......說得也是。」

朴珍榮靠得近了些，鼻尖險些要撞上臉頰的距離，才抬眼看向他。林在範沒有躲開視線，他靠了過去，吻上溫暖又乾燥的嘴唇。朴珍榮像是有些訝異，還是伸手觸碰他的臉頰。他們又交換了幾個短促的親吻，才又拉開距離凝視著彼此的臉。他想起必須要直視著彼此的臉跳舞的時候，朴珍榮總是在尷尬的瞪視中先笑出來，視線逃逸到鼻頭或人中，甚至在舞台上失敗過幾次。他忍不住笑開來，將手搭在朴珍榮的脖子上，用拇指摩挲著皮膚上的絨毛。

「在等哥醒來的時候，我不斷地覺得萬幸，又覺得懊悔，然後在無止盡的循環中就錯過了日出。」朴珍榮說。

「那現在呢？」他問。「現在後悔嗎？」

「不，我不會放開你的。」

朴珍榮用一種他很熟悉的方式說，他知道眼前這個人有些固執的脾性、少年時期、20歲的模樣，還有看向他的時候總是一樣清澈的表情。因為在哥這裡的時候我就只是珍榮而已，他這樣跟他說，像是長久以來的苦惱得到了結論。「但是托哥的福看到了月亮消失的瞬間。」朴珍榮笑著抓住了他的手。

「你應該叫我起來的。」林在範不滿地說。「怎麼能獨佔呢。」

朴珍榮說對不起，太過認真了，像是對著很多事情。

回程的路上換手開車，朴珍榮在副駕駛座嘀咕著，說想起了我們去考駕照的時候。啊，那時好年輕啊，他把車窗按了下來。風灌進車裡的時候朴珍榮又說了什麼，他沒聽清楚，回過頭去就看見那人眼裡的笑意。

我跟哥在一起的時候，就好像一直都是10代，朴珍榮笑著說。

他把車停在公司樓下，有一些想法要馬上整理，林在範說，你沒事就先回去吧。朴珍榮說好，我回去了。

今天有工作嗎？

嗯，晚點有一個新劇本的討論，中午以後會進公司。

那結束後來找我吧。

好。

他站在車道上，看著白色的房車慢慢駛離，在轉角消失了蹤影。他把外套口袋裡的手捏緊，再放開，最後緩緩地吐出一口氣。安全感與不安全感總是在他心裡像顆陀螺在打轉，即使是平衡的當下，也會因為下一秒鐘的岌岌可危而傾塌。但是至少這一秒鐘沒有關係。

沒有關係，林在範想，因為答案是確定的。

他已經抓在手裡了。

fin.


End file.
